Total Drama Madness
by CocoTheDreamer5454
Summary: Thanks for reading! Coco
1. He's back and he really wants to kill

Total Drama Life

Total Drama Life

THAT'S RIGHT FANS. The sequel to Total Drama Thriller is here! Read and rate.

Prologue; Gwen's Diary.

**Dear Diary,**

**I can't believe it's been almost a year since we were rescued from the island. Trent's kept his promise so far and we are engaged. The survivors and there family (Parents and pets, did you know Geoff loves cats?) were sent to a small town somewhere in Ontario, population 30 not including us. We go to a small school that was built for us. Yep witness protection program is really fun. I'm currently on the couch with Trent fast asleep in my lap. Did I mention has shirt is off. Man he got a six pack! Geoff and Bridgete are curled up on the couch, Duncan's dead in my dad's chair. And Cody and Beth are on the floor playing Uno. I can't believe there going out now. Some movie party we had last night. Ugh I'm tired…**

Trent's Pov

I wake up in Gwen's lap…

"I'm going upstairs to change."

"Ok." I call back.

That reminds me I left my shirt upstairs…

I go upstairs and find my shirt in the bathroom. Today was going to be a great day…

BANG!

"Trent was that the window?"

"Shit, put on your clothes. It's probably a robbery."

She runs out of her room with a gun.

"When did you get that?" I ask.

"A while ago."

Then someone jumps through the second story window.

But before us wasn't a burglar it was.

"No way…" I was stunned.

"It can't be…" She was stunned to.

"Trent, Gwen remember me? I shot you 3 times."

"I thought…"

"That I was in prison? I was, but I got bored of it so I broke out and I decided to pay you a visit."

"No way."

"Oh yes way. Say hi to Heather for me."

He took out a gun.

"Say goodbye."

"Goodbye Garrote."

"That was very sweet of you… No say good-…"

BANG!

Gwen fires the gun she had hid behind her back.

"Impossible! Last time I saw you, you barley were able to shoot me, let alone in the chest!"

"Well that's what 5 months of military training can do to a person."

"Oh and by the way" Gwen told him "Say hi to the devil for me."

BANG!

Who fired the gun. You'll find out soon… MUHAHA, read and rate!


	2. Bridgete isn't going to be happy

Total Drama Life

Total Drama Life

Check out Total Drama Action! Or go back to the past and check out Total Drama Thriller!

FLUFF! Yay I'm getting curly fries! CURLY FRIES!!

Oh and please leave reviews because like 1000 people read this and only like 5 people review.

Trent's Pov

BANG!

"Trent, who fired that?"

"I don't know Gwen."

"What's going on up there?" Cody questions from downstairs.

Oh yeah. Ever since Beth fired that gun she's loved them. She even got a license to kill. And only a year ago to me she was a complete nerd.

Me and Gwen run down the stairs.

"Go to the car" I command Cody and Beth "The killers here."

The run outside to the car.

Gwen goes to wake up Duncan.

I go and wake up Geoff and Bridgete.

Geoff's Pov.

"Dude wake up!"

I feel my body shaking.

"Dude what's wrong? Pizza's here?"

"Umm no but the killers here. And why won't Bridgete wake up?"

"She took sleeping pills."

"Damnit. Fine just carry her into the car."

Gwen's Pov.

"Where am I going?" I ask Geoff.

"Bridges house, here parents came home early."

Note: Ok so what happened was that RCMP said that all of them died and just to make more realistic they got life insurance money so now there touring the world.

"Why'd they come home early?" Trent asks.

"I think her mom got sick."

"Ok what ever Geoff. Come on Gwen step on it!"

"Ok Duncan!"

We start driving out of the driveway.

BANG!

"Everybody duck!"

The left front window shatters and falls in Trent's lap.

I finally get out of the driveway and get onto the main street.

I turn into her house.

"I'll go into the house and wake them up."

I take Bridgete's keys and go up to the door. It's unlocked. I go inside. And I see.

I come back out.

"So what are they doing?" Asks Geoff?

"There sleeping…"

"That's not that bad. We'll wake them up."

"Well that's the thing you see… there asleep like Court- I mean like Harold is. Dead. Garrote found them. And soon he'll fine us again."

"This is going to make Bridgete REALLY sad."

"So what do we tell her?"

"Nothing."

"Agreed."

The end. Yeah I know not my best chapter oh well. Enjoy.


	3. Since when are we dead?

Total Drama Life

Total Drama Life

Usually I commercialize my other stories but I won't now. FLUFF!

Bridgete's Pov

I wake up, my head lying on Geoff's shoulder. I realize were not on the couch, were in Gwen's car.

"Geoff, where are we going?"

"Oh hi Bridgete. So who's goanna tell her?"

Everyone else: "Pass."

"Tell me what?"

"Well your parents are… asleep?"

"Umm ok. That's bad?"

"Well yeah because there asleep the way Tyler is."

"You mean…" Tears start forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He hugs me. I start weeping on his shoulder.

Trent's Pov

"Hey Trent."

"What?"

"Didn't we get a number to call if he ever attacked us."

"Yeah! I'll call the number."

Me on the phone: Hello?

Person on the other line: Hello you have reached the RCMP emergency number, what is your emergency.

Me: Yeah were the survivors from the island. Garrote's attacking us. We need help.

Person: Are you joking? Those kids were murdered on the island.

Me: Were the ones that survived.

Person: Look kid this isn't funny. They were all killed. How did you get this number!

Me: I'm not kidding! I'm Trent!

Other line goes dead.

"Well Trent?"

I explain what the other person told me.

"What were not dead!" Geoff shouts

"Well apparently to them we are."

"Wait… Bridge doesn't your cell phone get live TV?"

"Yeah why Gwen."

"Let me have it."

Gwen turns it on to the news channel.

"Shit!"

"What?" I ask.

"Bridgete's parents aren't the only ones dead."


	4. Duncan has gone insane

Total Drama Life

Total Drama Life

Should there be a sequel to Total Drama Life? Tell me when you review.

Geoff's POV

"What the hell are you talking about Gwen?" I ask.

"Here I'll show you." She turns up the volume.

Reporter: "In some sad news the parents of some of the dead Total Drama  
Island campers were killed today. Police say it was by Garrote. The man who murdered the children. Police report that he escaped yesterday from jail. One RCMP woman who ever claimed that about 7 minutes ago a boy claimed he was Trent, one of the boys who was killed. His parent's body have not been found yet.

Gwen, Beth, Cody, and Bridgete start crying.

"Why Cody? Why did it have to be this way?"

"I don't know Beth, I don't know."

"Bridge it's ok at least were still together."

"SHUT UP!"

Duncan's Pov

"Dude what's your prob?" Geoff asks me.

"You guys are my prob!" I shout "All you guys have someone to hug and kiss and blah blah blah! The only girl I've ever loved was taken away from me so f all of you!"

I run out of the car into the middle of the road. A car starts coming towards me at full speed. The driver honks the horn.

"JUST KILL ME!" I scream.

All the sudden some one grabs me and I'm pulled into the middle of the car. I black out. When I wake up were at a bank. I'm tied up. I black out again.

Gwen's POV

"Trent are you sure? I mean my family just took all of my money in the bank."

"While my family put the money in the bank under my cousin's name."

"How do you get it."

"I have his debt card."

Later…

Bank teller: "Ok sir how much will you withdraw?"

"All of it."

"All of it? 500,000 is a lot of money."

Holy shit. How'd he get that much.

"Were going on a road trip."

He's telling the truth. He's not telling her why were going on a road trip.

"I think I've seen you on TV before… you look like that guy from TDI… TRENT!"

"Thank you mam."

He grabs the check and we start running.

"How'd you earned that much?"

"Recording songs about you."

I'm pretty sure I blushed.

After a while we drove to a crappy motel. We decided for Geoff to guard Duncan because he's unstable.

Duncan's Pov

I wake up in a motel room. I see Geoff staring at me.

"You ok man?" he asks me.

I notice there's a knife in the bathroom.

"Yeah man I just freaked out a little. I need to wiz."

I go into the bathroom pick up the knife, put it into my pants and start pretending to gag. Geoff barges into the bathroom.

"Dude you ok?"

I punch him, then he kicks me. He guards the door.

"Move Geoff."

"No."

I punch him. He starts coughing up blood.

"I said move."

"No." I stab him in the arm.

"Geoff if you move only I will die. If you don't move both of us will die."

"I promised Bridge I wouldn't let you hurt yourself, or I would die trying."

"Your about to die trying then."

I swing the knife at his neck.

What's up with Duncan? Why is he going insane? Find out next chapter Read and review!


	5. One man will die

Total Drama Life

Total Drama Life

Should there be a sequel to Total Drama Life? Tell me when you review.

Duncan's Pov

I can't believe I did it. I killed Geoff. Well actually he's alive but he's going to die soon. I stole Gwen's car key's took the car and started driving. Then I park it at a lot and I go into the middle of the street. I think: _It's over. I can die knowing that I did it for a cause, seeing the person I love. _

Then I remember something Courtney told me.

Flashback:

"Come on princess, why can't you lighten up?"

"Because I don't talk to ogres."

"I'll kiss you if it makes you feel better."

"Duncan even if I dated you it would never last…"

End of flashback.

A car comes speeding down the road. I see a man in the front seat… Holding a gun! I know what I must do. Forgive me everyone. I was tricked bye my heart. Now I will pay. I take out my trusty pistol and hold it in front of me.

One of us would die tomorrow, no matter what.

Sorry so short! Read and Rate! Also no bad comments.


	6. Geoff will live with out walking

Total Drama Life

Total Drama Life

Muhaha! Check out Total Drama Action!

Geoff's Pov

He did it. He actually did it. He stabbed my lower chest. But for some reason it didn't hurt. I fell, he ran out the door. I tried to get up but my feet wouldn't move. I here the door to the room open and close.

"Damnit!" I scream.

"Geoff, you ok?" I hear the door open. "I'm coming in."

She walks into the bathroom.

"Holy crap! Geoff!"

I faint. I could swear that she was doing CPR though…

I wake up in the same room. I don't feel any pain.

I see Bridgete, Trent, and Gwen look over me.

"Hey Bridge. Ugh, what happened?"

"Well…" I am so glad she started training as a doctor. "The knife Duncan was so big and long that it hit your spinal column.

"Which means?"

"You can't walk."

" I'll never walk again? Shit! BLEEP Duncan!"

"No. If you had surgery you could walk again. But we can't because…"

"We're dead."

"Where is Duncan?"

"Killing himself."

"SHIT!"

"What Gwen?"

"Trent, he took my keys!"

"Damn!"

Duncan's Pov

The car approached me. Then I heard a voice.

"_I'm waiting for you…" _

Was that Courtney? But she's… she said she's waiting for me. Does that mean I'm going to die?

The car was 10 seconds away when…

BANG!

Who was shot? Find out next on Total Drama Life!


	7. The capture

Total Drama Life

Total Drama Life

Hey guys. At 4 pm western time I'm leaving and won't be back for a while so don't except anything after. Thanks!

Duncan's POV

BANG!

Something hit my shoulder, sending me flying towards the side walk.

"Damnit!" I hear more shot's fired. I turn to see it was Beth who shot me. Typical. I black out.

Beth's Pov

We started running down the sidewalk. We just ran. Nobody made a sound. Then we saw someone in the street just standing there.

"Were not going to make it!" Gwen shouts.

"We don't have to."

"Are you insane Beth?"

"No Bridgete I'm not."

"God I wish Geoff was here not stuck in that crappy hotel room."

I take out my trusty pistol, aim and fire.

BANG!

"Are you crazy?" Cody asks. "You shot Duncan!"

"Just watch!"

The shot hits him in the shoulder sand sends him flying into the sidewalk. The car misses him.

"You saved him Beth!" Cody hugs me

"It was nothing."

The car turns around. He's probably going to call the police are yell at us if he didn't notice the gun.

The guy parks his car then get's out.

He has a gun! He shoot's us, but there's not notice. Wait these aren't bullets there darts! Uh oh. I pass out while hearing an evil laugh.

Duncan's Pov

Uh… where am I? Then it comes back to me. So why am I laying on the side walk. Then I see a note on the ground. I start reading it…

What happened to them? What's Garrote up to? Will **ILuvTDI-42 **ever stop bothering me about my other story? Probably not. Stay tuned.


	8. The Beginning of the End Part 1

Total Drama Life

Total Drama Life

Hey guys. At 4 pm western time I'm leaving and won't be back for a while so don't except anything after. Thanks!

Duncan's Pov

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. He's going to kill them and it's my entire fault. I deserve to die. I read the note again.

Dear Duncan,

Thanks for leading your friends into my trap. Originally I was just going to capture all of you at the hotel, but because you led them here it worked out better. I decided to spare your life for saving me the trouble, even though you wanted to kill yourself, so pretty much you're being tortured anyway. If you must know what I'm doing I'll tell you. I brought your friends to 43 SE ST, where stand Gillon's Manor. If you know anything about the rumors you would know that many murders have happened there. Alas, it doesn't matter because 5 murders will happen. Tell Geoff that he's spared too, because you've already stabbed him.

Love,

Garrote

This guy is sick! BLEEP him.

"Taxi!"

I see a Taxi come up. It stops.

"West Newberry ST. Step on it!"

"Yes sir."

He starts going the opposite way.

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"I know a short cut sir."

"What ever."

I notice this weird smell in the air, I feel sleepy.

Then I notice the street sign.

43 SE ST.

I open the car door, falling out.

The car turn's around.

I take my gun and start shooting.

BANG BANG BANG!

The car stops.

The driver's dead, you can tell by the fact that all 3 of the shots hit him in the head.

I start running back to the motel.

Geoff's POV

I wake up. God what time is it. I'm too weak to look at the clock. I try to stand up. Right. I forgot I can't walk. Thanks Duncan.

The door opens.

"Back Bridge?"

"This isn't Bridge." Said a low voice. It wasn't Garrote's so I wasn't scared but it sounded familiar.

"Who is this?"

"How's your wound doing?"

He comes close to me. I grab his shirt and we come face to face.

"I would have rather been stabbed in the neck and killed then be stabbed the chest and losing the ability to walk."

"Chill man."

"Chill? You want me to chill? You may have made me paralyzed!" I punch him hard in the face. I make a cut on his cheek.

"Why don't you fight back?" I ask

"Because I deserve it."

I get out the gun Trent gave me for an emergency.

"You deserve to die."

"Look I do deserve to die. But if you want to save Bridgete you've got to give me the spare keys to Gwen's car, the originals broke."

"What did you do to Bridgete?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Good bye Duncan."

BANG!

MUHAHA! Cliff hanger! JK! Read on!

Duncan's Pov

I expect to be dead.

After the gunshot I accepted to waking up in the devil's play ground. But I didn't. I saw Geoff holding a gun and a set of car keys. I look behind me and see a bullet in the wall.

He smiled.

"Come on man, if you want to save them hurry up."

I can't help but smile.

I take the key's and start running down the hallway, knowing that this will be the final day of Garrote's life. This is the final beginning of the end.

Note: Like Duncan said this is the beginning of the end of Total Drama Life. I have decided to make a prequel to this, what happened during there militarily training. Also there will be another sequel to this. Its 40 years later after the Manor incident. Duncan has gone insane since then, every thinks he's a nut shell. Time. Time… that's all he thinks about. When he invents the worlds first time machine (Yeah I know more Sci-Fi) what will happen? Will he go into the past and save Courtney? Probably. Will it effect someone elses life? Umm yeah. Am I insane? TOTALLY!

Coco.


	9. The Beginning of the End Part 2

Total Drama Life

Total Drama Life

Hey guys. At 4 pm western time I'm leaving and won't be back for a while so don't except anything after. Thanks!

Duncan's Pov

I vowed on the island that I would kill him. I will make that vow come true. I finally run out of the motel to the parking lot. I find Gwen's car. I get into it and try to start the car but it won't start! Smoke start's coming out of the hood. I go open the hood.

"Shit!"

They messed with the engine. This is where car stealing, fixing, and selling helps me. I find the car kit that Gwen has in the car and I start working on the engine. This might take awhile.

3:40 Gwen's Pov

I wake up in a dark room. I know it's still day but the room is pitch black. Then it starts getting brighter. I see there are two doors in the room. I know I have to choose one. I don't scare easily by stuff like this. I mean come on I'm Goth. Only one thing would scare me.

"God this is so stupid I'm going to die anyway." Then I notice the note on the wall. I read it out loud.

"Dear Gwen. One door hold's your worst fear and the other hold's your best dream. Love Garrote."

I start walking. Then I notice that my shoes feel gooey. I look on the floor and see blood. Blood. I've seen scary thing's on the pet store. I notice it's coming from one of the doors. I open the door. There in front of me is Trent, hanged on a rope, blood gushing from his move; his green eye's just staring. I know he's dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream. All the sudden I hear something snap.

I look up and see a huge piano falling. How original. I hate pianos.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream.

2:57 Trent's Pov

I wake up in a dark room. I yawn. I walk around the room. Hey finally there's light. I see a note on the wall. I look at it, and read it out loud, just to see if I still have a voice.

"Dear Trent. One door hold's your worst fear and the other hold's your best dream. Love Garrote."

I notice banging from one of the doors. I open it. There stands a mime wearing a hockey mask holding a sword.

"That's just weird."

"Hey it's a job."

"You're not really a mime?"

"Yeah but I always have wanted to."

"That sucks."

We start talking for a while. It was weird but we connected.

"Well it was nice meeting you Frank."

"Yeah to bad I have to kill you."

"It's a shame. Oh well you might as well try."

He swings the sword at me. I duck trip him and grab his sword. Then I stab him in the heart.

"By the way mimes don't talk."

I didn't know what to do. Then I heard a scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It sounded like Gwen… it came from the other door. I open it and see… a piano falling on Gwen. Doesn't she really hate pianos? Anyway I run jump at her and push her out of the way from the falling piano.

Gwen's Pov

"You saved my Trent. You really are my angle."

"I just stalled are deaths."

"You're probably right."

My face turn's bright red. I just realized that he's still lying on top of me. He realizes it too and stands up.

"If you die and I don't I will never fall in love with another women again. That's how much I'll miss you." I get up and start walking towards him.

I put my hands around his neck while he puts his on my waist.

"I think we both know this will be are last kiss."

Slowly, oh so slowly are lips connected I didn't let go for at least 5 minutes. It's not like a made out but I just stayed there, frozen in time.

3 hours later…

We've been talking the whole time. Until he fell asleep… I'm tired too… I fall asleep with my head, lying on his chest…

Bridgete's Pov

I wake up on a surfboard in the middle of the room, full of water. I only like 7 feet away from the ceiling and it's really deep down there.

"Where the hell am I?"

I notice that there's a note.

I read it to myself.

Dear Bridgete, below you lies your biggest fear, and above you is key to escape.

I look up and noticed that there's a hole in the ceiling. Big enough for me to climb out of.

Then I look down. My worst fear is there, great white sharks.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Trent's Pov

I wake up hearing: "HOLY SHIT!". Gwen hears it too.

"Was that-…"

"…-Bridgete?"

"What's with the hole in the floor?" I ask.

"Was it there last time?"

"I don't think so."

I look in the hold and see Bridgete, on her surfboard with sharks all around her.

"This is going to be hard."

BEST CHAPTER EVER! IM ON FIRE MAN!


	10. The Beginning of the End part 3 its over

Total Drama Life

So this should be the last part of this but keep checking this for the prequel to this Total Drama Stress.

Bridgete's Pov

I never thought this guy was this insane. How does he know I'm scared of sharks? The sharks start circling me. Should have never became I life guard.

"Bridgete!"

Now I'm hearing voices. Wait that sounded like Trent. I look up.

"Bridgete!" Gwen screams "Grab on to my legs!"

I see Gwen holding unto Trent, with her feet dangling only 2ft above me.

I jump and grab her feet.

"Hold on Bridgete! Trent pull me up!"

Trent's Pov

After 5 minutes of struggling I finally get them up.

I gasp.

"Were alive. Were alive."

"For now."

"Where's Beth and Cody?"

"You don't think…"

All the sudden the wall splits and a door I formed. The door creaks open…

Beth's Pov

I wake up in a dark room. Ugh I adjust my eyes. I realize that the room has a door and a trap door. I start walking over to the door. I trip over something.

"Cody? Where are we?"

"I don't know. Hey is that…?"

"Oh crap scorpions!"

Scorpions start pouring into the room. Beth takes her gun out and starts shooting.

"Damnit!"

"What?" Cody asks

"I'm out of bullets. Looks like this is it."

"No it's not."

He takes out a can of scorpion repellent.

"You actually bought that for me?"

"Cody never lies."

He sprays the can and the scorpions fall dead the next instant.

The wall splits open and a door forms on the other side. Cody opens the door. We enter a room with everyone else.

Trent's Pov

"We're all going to live!"

"That's what you think…"

I smell lemons in the air.

"Not again."

I pass out.

I wake up chained to the wall. I look around to see Gwen, Bridget, Beth, and Cody also chained to the wall. Then the door on the other side of the room opens. Out step's Garrote.

"Greetings captives. Today were going to play a game I call die slowly. First I shoot your legs, then your arms, and then I'll kill you. Let's spin the wheel."

I see a wheel on the wall with pictures of the 5 of us. It lands on me. Great.

"Well Trent goodbye."

He shoot's me in the left leg.

"AHHHHHH!"

Then he shoot's me in the right leg.

"BLEEP the pain!"

Then he shoot's my arms. I don't scream. I know it's over. I feel the blood dripping from the limbs. It feel's horrible. He puts the gun to my heart. I look over and see Gwen crying.

"You see if Duncan didn't stab Geoff, Geoff would probably be saving you. If Duncan hadn't tried to killed himself then you wouldn't be here. If Duncan hadn't killed himself he would be saving you. This is all Duncan's fault, and for that you will all die."

He stabbed the gun into my chest, I start puking.

"Bye Trent."

BANG!

I open my eyes excepting to be dead, but there in front of me I see Duncan holding a gun with Garrote on the ground with a gunshot to the head.

Duncan says only one the sentence: "It's over."


	11. Duncan's Pov

Total Drama Life/Madness/Sci Fi:

Total Drama Life/Madness/Sci Fi:

Military

A new beginning

Note: This is how Duncan saved them.

After a few hours of fidgeting with it I finally fixed it. I looked at my watch, it was 5:04. I've got to go. I got into the car and turned it on. Yes! It works! I Pull out of the lot and realize that I need gas. I pull it over at a nearby gas station. I fill it up and go to the gas clerk inside the Grab'n Go Shop. Then I realize I spent all my money on the taxi!

"Shit!"

I walk in and see the guy asleep. Loser. I leave him a napkin with a note on it. I owe you. I'm so original. I leave and turn start going towards the mansion. I arrive at the big creepy house. I get out of the car ready to bust the door down but surprisingly it's open.

"Welcome Master Duncan."

I see a weird, kind of old butler. He hand's me a note.

I read it: In front of you is your killer/new opportunity. In back of you is your friends/old friends. Wait in front of me is my killer? But the buttler's the- he takes a knife out and put's it to my throat.

"Join us. Come on you know you love killing. Your just an image of Garrote. Also if you don't you'll die!"

I think about it.

"Fine I will."

He puts out his hand. I grab it he starts shaking it just as I shoot him in the head.

"I would never team up with the scum who took Courtney away from me."

I look behind me and see a door. I enter it to find…

Note: Find out what happened by read The beginning of the end part 3!


	12. A suprise from my first day of boot camp

Total Drama Madness

Total Drama Madness

YAY! First chapter!

Gwen's Pov

I wake up. I look at my clock… 8 typical. But that's what happens after being at a sleep away camp contest, and almost getting killed. Great. I look around and except a crusty old cabin but instead I see a modern room, with another bed, a TV and refrigerator, and two doors. One leads to boy side and the other to the outside world otherwise known as boat camp.

The other door opens.

"Good morning ladies." Cody says trying to act cool.

He's followed by Geoff, Duncan and Trent. They don't look so good.

"Rough night?" I ask.

"Very." Duncan says. "We were on sugar high so none of us could fall asleep. And to make it worse Cody snored."

"Sorry! I snore when I drink to much soda."

"Likely story."

Boom! The front door is blown open. And Garrote is stand at the door way with a machine gun.

"MUHAHA!" He starts laughing. He aims it at me and pulls the trigger and…


	13. What lies ahead

Total Drama Madness

God haven't updated this in a while. Well this is the last update of this series… kidding! Next it a sequel when Duncan goes back in time and saves Courtney. What will happen? Find out soon…

Gwen's POV

Ok so he starts firing. I duck under my bed sheets for cover. I look up to see him firing but I don't see any bullets… there blanks! Damn that general! I get out of my covers and walk over to him.

"What are you doing?" Trent yells at me. "HIDE."

"Relax guy's. It's the general."

The General take off his mask a revals a face like chefs except his skin color is like DJ's.

"Ha ha! You should have seen the look on your sorry faces! But I didn't do this for kicks, you guys need to e ready if Garrote ever pulls anything like that."

"HA! I've been to juvie! How hard could this be?"

At the last day at training.

"This bites."

"Well at least were leaving Duncan. And at least your not de- oh sorry."

"What ever Gwen."

He walks away to his familys car. Now only me and Trent are left.

"Well this has sucked."

"It could be worse."

"How could it be worse Trent?"

"I could be without you to talk to…"

I love him no matter what.

THE END. Yeah I know suckish. I just hated this prequel so I ended it short


End file.
